


Water

by threewalls



Series: Paw-Pad Playmates [2]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Furry, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thick furred trousers are hot under full sun. (Set vaguely post-ToS2:DotNW; spoilers only for ToS character back story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



Thick furred trousers are hot under full sun.

"Is my doggie thirsty?"

Regal designed a reflecting pool behind Alicia's monument. He knows she is no longer present. And yet, it is hard to crawl to the edge. His steps are slow, but Presea's hold on his leash is loose.

Regal's tongue, his face, touches the water's surface and then, only then, does he feel Presea's hand on the back of his neck. A familiar, comforting weight.

"Good doggie." Her fingernails scratch at the base of his ears.

Regal exhales. With looser shoulders, he bends his neck once more to drink.

\---

MC  
12/06/10

**Author's Note:**

> Presea is 30+ post-Dawn of the New World, though the specifics of her back story mean that she appears significantly younger.


End file.
